Radioactive
by GallavichFolk
Summary: [ High-school AU, Brian and Justin. ] - chapter 1. What would have happened if Justin wasn't the only one in high-school ?


The beating noise in his head was only getting worse, tossing and turning didn't help but he wasn't about to get up and stop it. His hand landed flat on the bedside table, and as he maneuvered left and right, his fingers finally located the familiar shape of the alarm clock. Brian threw it against the wall but the pounding didn't stop. Slowly he managed to peak out from under the covers only to see his mother glaring at him from the door. "Michael is waiting for you downstairs." Was all she said before she turned around with the usual annoyed look that was permanently etched into the features of her face. He tried to get up, but it was almost like the flashing lights and the beat of the music from the club they went to last night had followed him home. It was glorious. He had somehow managed to make Mickey go with him, and when they walked in. It was like walking in to the best candy shop you could imagine. If only he didn't have to go to school in the morning maybe he could have stayed in bed and remembered everything that had happened last night. Dragging his feet from under the covers, Brian somehow sat up gripping the bed for support as he managed to lift himself up. He was still a bit tipsy but at least that would make school somewhat bearable. The hot water caressed every inch of his body, and for a moment he forgot where he was and where he had to go. Unfortunately that moment did not last nearly as long as he would have wanted to, "You know, not being late might be something you could try." Micheal was sitting on his bed as he walked back from the bathroom with only a towel around him. "Yes, well but being late makes me reliable." he replied opening the closet door and staring blankly at the selection of t-shirts and jeans. "You know, you can go without me. I don't need to hold your hand, do I ?" Brian threw the towel to the already overfilling chair of clothes and proceeded to get ready. "Did you get any sleep ? Or better yet, did you get any sleep ?" he finally turned around knowing that Mickey would understand what he was asking him. He had seen Michael dance with some fairly good looking guy last night, maybe he finally got some. Maybe he'd at least have some juicy details to tell him as they drove to school. But all he got, as usual, were a few shrugs and some cop out on how he wasn't that into the guy anyway. "Mickey, I'll make a man out of you just you see." he kissed him on the lips and walked out of the room, knowing the other boy would follow. His mother was in the living room probably watching one of those shows where they ask you to call in and donate money so they can assist the blind, or something along those lines. His father as usual was on one of his benders, which was even better, at least he didn't have to deal with him in the morning. Brian opened the small wooden crate like appliance they had in the hallway and rummaged around it until he hit jack pot. Booze. At least his old man was predictable, that was the only good trait he had managed to stick to. The day was nice and sunny, which didn't particularly affect his mood, he was still high from the adrenaline rush that he had last night, and no amount of assholes and idiots from his high school would change that. Turning the engine, the two of them were off, and there was always a good bust of positivity whenever he was getting away from his house, even for a few hours. Maybe he could understand his dad better than he even cared to think about. "So, where did you get lost last night ? I came back from the backroom and you were gone?" he held the bottle of brandy in one hand and the other on the steering wheel. Michael was looking out the window, and he didn't even register him talking. "Are you listening to me ? Are you ?" he asked waiting for some response and all he got was Michael rolling his eyes and than finally speaking out. "Yes, Brian, I am listening. Why do you always ask me that ?" "Well, maybe, sonny boy because you always look like you're not." was all he replied as they dreadfully approached the high school parking lot. The engine was still running as the two of them both sat in their seats, neither one getting out. They passed the bottle a few times between them, watching as the students poured in from every side. He was about to skip the day altogether when he saw him. That was definitely a new face, he would have remembered seeing him before. "Hey, who's that ?" but Mickey didn't know of course, he wasn't sure he was even paying attention to who he was pointing at. "Come on." he took his jacket and his bag and was already walking to the main entrance, at least there was something to look forward to today. But the boy he had spotted was gone, he had disappeared somewhere, and how quickly it had happened made him start questioning if he maybe wasn't starting to see things. Michael nudged him as he walked by, making Brian finally snap out of staring around, looking for his mirage. He walked behind Michael with a grudging hate of academic achievement. English class, perfect. Even though he rather liked it, the day seemed too good to be spent behind these horribly boring walls. As usual he sat at the back near the window because that was the closest he could get to outside and decided he could even take a little nap as Mrs. Harris was famously deaf and almost blind, so you could get away with pretty much anything. Maybe he should just draw a face on a pumpkin and leave it there, maybe she wouldn't even notice. "Is anyone sitting here ?" why was someone talking to him ? Didn't he have to endure enough by just being around these two faced, pathetic pieces of..but his inner monologue was cut short as he looked up and saw him. The boy he had seen in front of the school. "All yours." Brian straightened up in his chair with his fingers gripping the corner of his desk. "What have you done in your past life to end up here ?" a small smirk formed on his lips as he soaked in every little detail of his face and his perfectly blond hair. And if it was by how the boy looked at him and how his cheeks got a fresh splash of pink, he was about to be very productive in school. "Today we are talking about Moby Dick." he heard the dead pan voice of the teacher as she walked over to her desk. All he could think about was, that wasn't the dick he was interested in talking about right now. 


End file.
